


take my hand (I'm taking you home)

by helsinkibaby



Series: Red [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a black tie gala goes wrong, Joe takes Caitlin home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take my hand (I'm taking you home)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [just the champagne talking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462071) by [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby). 



> Prompt: any, any, unzip

Once the immediate crisis was dealt with, once The Flash had saved the day, carted off the latest meta-human threat to the pipeline, Joe was more than ready to go home. He didn't even want to go back to the precinct to deal with the paperwork and in one of those glorious moments where he'd swear his captain was an actual human, Singh gave him and Eddie a pass, albeit with the proviso that they had to arrive in at the ass-crack of dawn to catch up. Joe agreed all too readily, falling into step beside Eddie as they headed for the foyer of the hotel, and as he reached up to pull his bow tie undone, Eddie tapped his shoulder, jerked his chin in the direction of the chairs off to one side. 

"I think someone's waiting for you," he said, a knowing glint in his eye, and when Joe looked over, he saw Caitlin standing there in that knockout dress, looking in their direction. His eyes roamed all over her body and he told himself that he was simply checking for bandages and blood, wanted to assure himself that she was all right. It was certainly what he planned to tell Eddie if he'd asked, but when he tore his gaze back to his partner, he saw instead an understanding smile. "Go," Eddie said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Clapping Joe on the shoulder, he didn't wait for him to speak, simply moved away, leaving Joe to shake his head as he walked in the opposite direction, towards Caitlin. She met him halfway, a small frown between her eyes as she looked in Eddie's direction. Joe shrugged. "Looks like Felicity's not the only one who figured us out," he told her and a small smile appeared on her lips. 

"She left with Ray already," she said. "The official story is that since he was probably the target, they got out of here quickly." She glanced around the lobby. "I was about to get a cab... unless Central City's finest could give me a ride home?"

Joe grinned at her, and when he glanced around as she had, found the lobby deserted, he acted on instinct, slipping his tuxedo jacket from his shoulders and draping it around her without a word. The resulting beaming smile that came to her face was worth the risk, he decided, especially when she pulled it closed with one hand, drawing it closer around her. Placing a hand on the small of her back, he guided her towards the door and tried not to notice when she ducked her head, bringing her nose closer to the fabric of the jacket and taking a deep breath. Her cheeks flushed and she bit her lip and Joe snapped his eyes front and centre, knowing that if he didn't, they'd never make it back to her place. 

Somehow, he got them back there in one piece, although he couldn't remember the drive. Once in the safety of her building, he took her hand in his, letting his thumb sweep up and down the back of her hand in the elevator. She glanced up at him as a curly lock of hair escaped from her fancy hairstyle and since there was no-one around to see, he gave into the temptation to reach up and twist it around his finger. "Have I mentioned," he asked, "how amazing you looked tonight?

Caitlin shifted her weight, pressed her body against his. "You have..." Her hand tightened in his, the other sliding around his waist. "As did you, I must say..." Standing on tiptoes, she slid her lips against his in what might have started out as a chaste kiss but escalated quickly. The chime of the elevator interrupted them and they exited quickly, Caitlin fumbling with the lock as he slipped his arms around her from behind, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck. 

Once inside, she placed his jacket carefully over the back of her couch before they walked hand in hand to her bedroom. He sat down on the bed and put his cuff links on the bedside table as she took off her shoes and when he looked up again, she was standing in front of him and the sight of her took his breath away. 

Words weren't necessary when she pulled him up, turning easily in his arms to present her back to him. He pushed her hair to one side, wondering if he should start there, but when she gave a little shimmy, he got the hint, although he considered saying he didn't, just to see her do it again. 

He didn't though; just let his fingers trail across her neck, smiling to himself when she shivered. His right hand  found her shoulder, rubbed gentle circles there before moving down to her hip, while his left found the zip of her dress, tugged at it gently. She sighed as he moved it downwards, sucked in a breath as he leaned forward, his lips following the zip's path down the smooth skin of her back. By the time he'd reached the small of her back, goose flesh was dotting her skin and when she turned to face him, dress already slipping halfway off one arm to reveal exactly what she wasn't wearing underneath it, her eyes were dark and dilated, his probably not much better. 

His voice, even to his own ears, was hoarse when he told her, "I've been thinking about this all night," and there was a gleam in her eye as she reached out and touched his cheek. 

"So prove it." 

Joe West knew a challenge when he heard one, and he'd never backed down from one of those in his life. 

He wasn't going to start now. 


End file.
